


put my mind at ease (pretty please)

by newlovecassette



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlovecassette/pseuds/newlovecassette
Summary: Baekhyun runs his hands up Yukhei’s sides, and undoes a few buttons on his shirt, tracing a finger into the dip of his collarbone. “Need me to take care of you?” He looks at their reflections in the mirror, watches as Yukhei slides his last ring off and places it on the vanity, face flushed.“Yeah.” Yukhei’s voice is surprisingly small, its royal timbre gone. He might be taller than Baekhyun, but when Baekhyun’s around him, he gets so small, so gentle, so delicate.Baekhyun wants towreckhim.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 15
Kudos: 218





	put my mind at ease (pretty please)

Yukhei looks especially pretty tonight. 

In Baekhyun’s eyes, the prince has always been pretty. The handsomest in the land, or perhaps the whole wide world. His jawline always looks sculpted from marble, and his tender eyes are impossibly easy to get lost in. But when he’s accented with jewels, decked in the finest clothing, covered in gold, Yukhei looks like a  _ dream.  _

Baekhyun twists his champagne glass in his hand, and takes a sip, bored. As a royal advisor, he doesn’t serve much purpose at extravagant parties like these, but it’s important that he’s there, to keep up appearances. Plus—he’s really here to see Yukhei, anyway.

Baekhyun’s just arrived, and everyone in here is impeccably dressed, Baekhyun included, but it’s still impossible to ignore Yukhei. His eyes find him instantly. Prince Mark, from a few kingdoms over, laughs into Yukhei’s shoulder, and Baekhyun narrows his eyes, something like jealousy creeping up his spine.

Yukhei looks over in Baekhyun’s direction, and smiles, ear-to-ear. Baekhyun gives a wry little smirk in return, gesturing for him to come with a crook of his finger. Yukhei immediately walks over, with quick strides. As he moves through the crowd of royals, people turn to look, and Baekhyun feels a smug satisfaction at the fact that he has the beloved prince at his beck and call. (Anyone and everyone can look upon Yukhei, if they want. But he’s Baekhyun’s, at the end of the day.)

“Hello,  _ Yukhei, _ ” Baekhyun says. He knows anyone else would be chastised for referring to the prince without his proper title, but Baekhyun isn’t just  _ anyone.  _ He grabs Yukhei’s hand, dragging it up to his face, and he presses a kiss on Yukhei’s knuckles. 

“Baekhyun,” Yukhei says. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” 

“I was overseas orchestrating some things for your father,” Baekhyun says. “Didn’t expect to be gone so long.” 

“I missed you.” Yukhei looks at Baekhyun, then around him, as if to make sure no one is listening in. “Tonight…?” 

Baekhyun’s lips curl into a smile, and he rubs his thumb over Yukhei’s knuckles. “Of course. I do have some  _ business matters _ that I figure we should discuss in your room. If you will let me, my prince.” 

“Of course,” Yukhei says, nodding eagerly. He’s blushing, unable to pull his hand away from Baekhyun’s. 

“You look handsome,” Baekhyun adds. 

“For you,” Yukhei says, lowering his voice so only Baekhyun can hear. He smiles, looking a bit proud of himself.

Baekhyun laughs, pleased. “Very good. See you tonight, then?” 

Yukhei swallows, standing up straight. “Tonight.”

Baekhyun pats Yukhei’s shoulder and walks away, satisfied. 

+

To be lucky enough to set foot in the prince’s bedroom is an impossibility for many. Even being able to access the private sectors of the palace is tough, but as one of the royal family’s closest advisors, Baekhyun’s always been an exception. The guards all know his face by now. Yukhei’s room is up several flights of stairs, past many layers of security. (He’s the future ruler, afterall. He should be protected like a treasure.) There’s one guard outside Yukhei’s room, as always, and when he sees Baekhyun, he stands alert. 

“Ah—Baekhyun,” he says, and nervously steps to the side. “The prince said he was expecting you.” Baekhyun gives him a reassuring smile, and slips a couple gold coins into the palm of his hand, just in case things happen to get a bit  _ noisy  _ tonight. 

Baekhyun knocks once, twice, before just simply letting himself in. The prince’s bedroom is huge, a sprawling space with one of those dramatically huge beds, and a massive glass window that’s currently letting in long streams of moonlight. Yukhei is standing by his vanity, gazing at himself in the mirror, jacket hanging over the back of the chair as he slowly removes his excess of jewelry.

“Yukhei,” Baekhyun says.

Yukhei turns around from his vanity and looks at Baekhyun, giving him a soft little smile as Baekhyun gently shuts the door (and makes sure it’s locked). “Baekhyun,” he replies, voice soft.

Baekhyun closes the distance between them, slinking up to Yukhei’s side. “How’s my prettiest boy doing?” he says, casually, and he reaches his hands to Yukhei’s neck, unclipping a necklace for him. Yukhei inhales a shuddery breath when Baekhyun’s fingers brush along the skin of his neck, a reminder of what they’re here for. 

“I’m okay,” he says. “Missed you.” 

Baekhyun runs his hands up Yukhei’s sides, and undoes a few buttons on his shirt, tracing a finger into the dip of his collarbone. “Need me to take care of you?” He looks at their reflections in the mirror, watches as Yukhei slides his last ring off and places it on the vanity, face flushed. 

“Yeah.” Yukhei’s voice is surprisingly small, its royal timbre gone. He might be taller than Baekhyun, but when Baekhyun’s around him, he gets so small, so gentle, so delicate. 

Baekhyun wants to  _ wreck  _ him. 

It’s perfect, really, how Yukhei lets Baekhyun take him apart like this. He always has. It’s hard, being prince, being tasked with being the next heir to the throne, carrying the kingdom on his shoulders. Sometimes, Yukhei just  _ needs.  _ Needs someone to take care of him, break him down. That’s what Baekhyun’s there for. 

Baekhyun slides his own jacket off, laying it on top of Yukhei’s, and presses Yukhei back against the vanity. “You looked so handsome tonight. Was it really all for me?” He untucks Yukhei’s shirt with one hand, the other snaking up to rest on the side of his neck. 

Yukhei looks down at him, eyes big, and a crooked smile on his face. “I knew you were coming back. I wanted to impress you.” 

“Pfft.” Baekhyun snorts out a little laugh. “You’re my future king. Isn’t that all you need to impress me?” He stands up straighter, and his lips meet Yukhei’s, finally, finally kissing him after what feels like  _ forever.  _ When his lips pull away, he grips on Yukhei’s arm, leaning in close to his ear. “Or, perhaps, did you just want to be _ fucked _ ?” 

Yukhei’s breath catches in his throat. “Baekhyun, please…” 

Baekhyun grins up at him, half devilish, half fond. “Go lie down on the bed.” Yukhei quickly scutters across the room, collapsing onto the bed, obviously excited. Baekhyun ditches his shoes and quickly follows, crawling on top of Yukhei. “So you did? Want me to fuck you, that is.” 

Yukhei covers his face with a hand, embarrassed. “Shut up,” he mumbles as Baekhyun unbuttons the rest of his shirt. “So what if I did?” he asks, and there’s that bit of cocky prince in him again. It makes Baekhyun laugh, and he presses a kiss to Yukhei’s pectoral, fingers ghosting along his skin. 

Yukhei’s so huge under him, yet so pliant, relaxing easily into Baekhyun’s touch, letting Baekhyun undress him with ease. “What do you want me to do tonight?” asks Baekhyun, flicking his thumb over Yukhei’s nipple in the way that makes him squirm. 

“Take care of me, please.” Yukhei says, voice a little weakened, unsure like he’s scared someone’s listening to him. “...Destroy me. Like you always do. Fuck me.” 

Baekhyun glides a hand over Yukhei’s cheek. “I can do that.” His thumb rubs against Yukhei’s lips, and drags it down, across his chin. “Look at you, begging me to fuck you,” he purrs. “Fucking  _ slut. _ ” Yukhei shivers in response, breathing all shaky, but he nods. 

“Yeah,” he says, almost dreamily, “Yours.” 

Baekhyun can’t help but smile at him, and he reaches to undo Yukhei’s pants. Even just the touch of Baekhyun’s hand against his dick over the cloth has Yukhei quivering, and wow, he must be a lot more desperate than he’s letting on. Baekhyun slides off Yukhei’s pants and his underwear, thumb tracing over the jut of Yukhei’s hip bone. He leaves his shirt on—there’s something pleasing about looking at it fully unbuttoned, exposing Yukhei’s defined stomach.

“So pretty,” Baekhyun remarks, and he swears Yukhei’s dick twitches at the compliment. For someone who walks around getting complimented on a daily basis, Yukhei seems so greedy for every bit of praise from Baekhyun. It’s something Baekhyun loves about him—his insistence, his neediness. “Turn over for me. Hands and knees.” 

Obediently, Yukhei flips over, face crashing into his silken pillows, and he looks back at Baekhyun, a little smile ghosting across his face. God, sometimes he’s just so fucking  _ cute,  _ and it drives Baekhyun crazy. He rolls up his sleeves and digs a hand into one of Yukhei’s thighs, feeling the muscle there. 

“My prince,” Baekhyun says, slow and lilting. “I missed you too, you know,” he remarks, before suddenly biting into the skin of Yukhei’s inner thigh, drawing out a low moan from Yukhei himself. “Gonna eat you out,” he says, like it’s a fact, not an offer, and he can hear the sharp draw of breath under him. 

“Baekhyun,” Yukhei says feebly, but he nods. Baekhyun just spreads him open, and licks a stripe up his asshole, not wanting to waste any time. It’s almost instantaneous, how Yukhei trembles, always so much more sensitive than he lets on. He buries his face in his arms, face burning hot and embarrassed. Baekhyun circles his tongue around Yukhei’s rim, and digs his nails into his thigh,  _ hard.  _

It’s always a little messy when they do this—spit slicking Baekhyun’s mouth, Yukhei practically drooling into his satin sheets—but Baekhyun knows they both like it like this. Yukhei desperately wants to be messed up, and Baekhyun wants nothing more than to do that to him,  _ remind  _ him he’s the only one that ever can do that to him anyway. He flattens his tongue against Yukhei’s asshole, and grabs onto Yukhei’s cock with one hand, which has been hanging heavy and neglected between his legs. It draws an instant noise from Yukhei, all the way from the back of his throat, so fucking  _ needy,  _ and Baekhyun hums in approval. Baekhyun twists his hand up Yukhei’s cock, thumb rubbing at the tip, swiping at the precum pooling there. It’s obvious Yukhei can’t decide whether to thrust into Baekhyun’s hand or back onto his face, so he just shakes in place, face still buried in his folded arms, red all the way to the tips of his ears.

Baekhyun finally pushes his tongue past Yukhei’s rim, starts tongue-fucking him loose and sloppy, moaning a little into his ass for the dramatics. Yukhei makes an absolutely depraved noise, like he’s choking on his own breath, and Baekhyun’s chest swells with a bit of pride. He has the future ruler of the kingdom, on his knees, whimpering and sobbing, all for him. Him only. 

Baekhyun lets go of Yukhei’s cock, and pulls his mouth off his hole. Yukhei instantly turns to him, confused, until Baekhyun grabs his hair, pulling his head up, and presses his fingers to his lips. 

“Open your mouth,” Baekhyun says cooly, and Yukhei follows instantly, letting Baekhyun slide two fingers between his lips, pressing against his tongue. “Suck.” Yukhei instantly licks his tongue around Baekhyun’s fingers—he’s always so eager for it. Baekhyun pushes his fingers a little deeper, testing Yukhei’s gag reflex, until his fingers are satisfyingly slick with spit. He smears a little against Yukhei’s cheek when he pulls his fingers out, and Yukhei looks at him, eyes hooded and desperate. 

“Gonna fuck me already?” he says, challenging, despite the red blush spread all across his face. 

Baekhyun looks down at him, and smirks. “I think  _ I’ll  _ decide when I fuck you.” He rubs a wet finger up against Yukhei’s asshole, pleased to find that he’s loose enough now for it to slide in. Yukhei instantly tenses, burying his face back in his arms, and Baekhyun snorts, a tad sadistically, before burying his face back in Yukhei’s ass. He licks, filthy and deep, thrusting his tongue as deep as it can go, next to the finger. Yukhei ruts against the air helplessly, as if he’s seeking Baekhyun’s now absent hand. 

“Baekhyun,” Yukhei whines, muffled. “So good,  _ fuck… _ Can’t think...” One of his arms twists out, hand clawing desperately at the sheets. Baekhyun just continues eating him out, sliding the second finger in next to the first as he licks his tongue in and out of Yukhei with passion. It’s surprising how well it  _ takes,  _ Yukhei just making noises of pleasure as Baekhyun opens him up, his thighs trembling with effort. Baekhyun pulls his mouth back again, curling his fingers roughly inside of Yukhei, and leans over Yukhei’s back so that he’s closer to his ear. 

“Can you come like this? Just my fingers and my tongue?” he asks, despite the fact that he certainly knows the answer. Yukhei rolls his hips back onto Baekhyun’s hand, and in response, Baekhyun fucks his fingers down against what he’s pretty sure is Yukhei’s prostate. He must be right, because Yukhei instantly shakes under him, letting out a surprisingly loud moan. Yukhei usually isn’t a noisy one during sex—unless you know how to coax it out of him. And Baekhyun  _ knows.  _ “I know you can,” Baekhyun continues, nipping at Yukhei’s neck. “Because you’re a  _ good boy _ for me, right? Or are you going to be a brat?” 

Yukhei makes a quiet, affected grunt, nodding but still not looking at Baekhyun in the eye. Baekhyun twists his wrist, dragging the pads of his fingers against Yukhei’s prostate again, and Yukhei can’t help but bite the pillow to contain the moan that tears out of his chest.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says. “Answer me. I asked you a question, didn’t I?” He speaks firmly, but not too coldly—Yukhei always needs a little bit of warmth to cope, needs care, even when he wants to be ruined. 

“I’m…” Yukhei inhales, breathing shattered, sounding humiliated in the best way, “I’m a good boy. For you.” 

“That’s right,” Baekhyun says, satisfied, and he returns to taking Yukhei apart with his tongue, fingers scissoring inside him slowly.  _ Mine, all mine,  _ Baekhyun thinks, shoving his tongue as deep as it can go, just to feel Yukhei twitch under him. It’s debauched, really, the noises Baekhyun’s making with his tongue, messy and wet. Yukhei’s whines get more and more high-pitched, desperation obvious. It’s things like this that make Baekhyun feel so fucking  _ powerful,  _ that he has the prince bent over for him, trembling just on the edge of orgasm. 

“Another finger,” Yukhei mumbles, looking back and meeting Baekhyun’s gaze. His eyes are wet. “ _ Please.  _ I’m so close, Baek.” 

Baekhyun complies, third finger sliding in surprisingly easy. “So open for me,” Baekhyun murmurs, voice low. “Like a good slut, huh?” He says it fondly, like a pet name, and Yukhei groans in response, unable to do anything but rut back onto Baekhyun’s slender fingers. Baekhyun crooks them one more time, feeling how Yukhei clenches around him with utter satisfaction. He’s so hard in his own pants, but that doesn’t matter, what matters is Yukhei.

“Gonna come,” pants Yukhei. “Baek, I’m gonna—”

Baekhyun rakes his nails down Yukhei’s thigh, licking around his fingers one last time for good measure, before picking up the movements of his wrist. His fingers move unforgivingly fast, harshly curling them against Yukhei’s inner walls, and all of a sudden—Yukhei is collapsing forward, coming with a broken keen from the back of his throat. His chest hits the mattress as he comes, muttering something that sounds like Baekhyun’s name as Baekhyun cleanly pulls his fingers out. 

“Jesus,” Baekhyun says, and he nudges at Yukhei’s side, encouraging him to roll over, which he does, because he always follows Baekhyun’s command. “ _ Look  _ at you.” Yukhei stares up at him, chest heaving as he still attempts to catch his breath. His face is flushed, hair sticking to his forehead from sweat, and his eyes are watery, like he’s on the brink of tears. He gives Baekhyun a dazed smile, and Baekhyun smiles back, predatory. “I’m gonna fuck you. Think you can take it?”

“Yeah,” Yukhei says, sounding like he’s on cloud nine. “I missed you, Baekhyun.” 

“You said that already,” Baekhyun remarks, and he kisses Yukhei, his mouth still covered in spit. When he pulls away, he reaches to wipe his lips with the sleeve of his shirt, and that’s when he realizes he’s still fully dressed. He hadn’t even  _ thought  _ about it, too focused on Yukhei, making him come.

As if reading his mind, Yukhei hooks a finger over the waistband of Baekhyun’s pants. “Take your clothes off,” he says. He sounds weakened, hoarse from all the moaning, but still so tangibly full of  _ want.  _ He  _ wants  _ Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun undoes his belt, sliding out of his pants. Stripping down makes him feel so small compared to Yukhei, who’s all limbs and muscle, who can look down at the top of Baekhyun’s head when they stand. But their height difference has never really been a problem, anyway, because Yukhei’s so pliant—he goes down easy, lets Baekhyun take control. 

Baekhyun grabs some lubricant from the bedside table, and slicks up his cock as Yukhei stares at him intently, eyes half-open. 

“C’mon,” Yukhei says. “Fuck me like I deserve.” He always gets a little cocky after the first orgasm,  _ taunting  _ Baekhyun into ruining him. His hand finds Baekhyun’s thigh, and he squeezes, hard, fingers digging into his skin until it hurts. 

“Brat,” Baekhyun says, trying to make it sound sharp and cold, but it still sounds so fond—he can’t ever address Yukhei without a little bit of fondness. He supposes it’s his weakness. 

“I’m not fragile. Break me,” says Yukhei, and now he’s just egging Baekhyun on.  _ If he wants to be ruined, he’ll be ruined alright,  _ Baekhyun thinks, and Yukhei just keeps looking at him, halfway between smug and needy. 

“Fine,” Baekhyun hisses through grit teeth, and he settles himself between Yukhei’s legs. “You’re so fucking  _ spoiled _ sometimes.” He lines his dick up with Yukhei’s asshole, and pushes in, slowly. The whines from Yukhei are instant, his fingers digging into the sheets. 

“M’still sensitive,” Yukhei says, voice almost cracking. His cock is still soft against his stomach, and he trembles as Baekhyun’s dick enters him inch by inch. 

“You can take it.” Baekhyun presses his face into Yukhei’s neck, dragging his tongue against the skin. “Right?” 

“Y-yeah,” Yukhei replies, shuddering as Baekhyun sheathes himself inside him, balls-deep. It’s so funny—Yukhei can be so confident, so full of princely brattiness, but all it takes is Baekhyun’s hands on him, his dick in him, to make Yukhei lose his mind. 

Baekhyun rolls his hips back, and he can’t help but moan a little—after all this  _ time,  _ after what feels like hours, days, weeks, of being pent up, he’s finally getting some relief. Even from all the stretching, Yukhei’s still impossibly tight, clenching around him, mindlessly rocking his ass back onto Baekhyun’s dick. Baekhyun can finally see his face, the way he bites down on his lips from pleasure and oversensitivity, delirious with it.

He can see Yukhei’s dick hardening again, and he rears back to slam into him, drawing out a practical  _ yell  _ from Yukhei. Baekhyun grasps Yukhei’s dick in his hand, stroking it a few times, digging his thumb into the slit at the head. Yukhei has to cover his mouth with the hand that isn’t gripping onto the sheets for dear life, a garbled cry finding its way out of his throat.

Baekhyun lets go of Yukhei’s cock, and he drives his hips into him again, hard and unforgiving as Yukhei squirms with pleasure. “Is that good enough for you?” he asks, almost mocking. 

Yukhei tries to breathe steady, chest rising and falling. “So good,” he says. “Baek—” He motions for Baekhyun with his free hand, and Baekhyun, setting a steady pace with his thrusts, leans close to Yukhei’s face. He presses a hand to Yukhei’s cheek, and kisses him, tongue practically shoving it’s way down his throat. It’s hard to beat kissing Yukhei, of all the things they do together, because he’s always so eager for it. Yukhei bites at Baekhyun’s bottom lip, like he wants to devour him to the bone, and Baekhyun grinds into him in response. 

He pulls their mouths apart, and Yukhei gazes up at him hazily. “More,” he croaks. “Harder.”

“Needy,” Baekhyun says, but he complies, folding one of Yukhei’s legs so he can get a better angle, the other one still wrapped around his back. He circles his hips upwards, trying to aim for Yukhei’s prostate.

“Right there, oh  _ please— _ ” Yukhei cries out, helplessly. There are real tears now, breaching from the corners of his eyes and down his face, and Baekhyun shushes him. It’s hard to deny that he’s feeling it too, that desire to chase his own pleasure, but his priority is still making Yukhei come, to force that second orgasm out of him. Baekhyun swipes his thumb against Yukhei’s wet cheek, wiping away some of the tears. 

“Aren’t you pretty,” he says, softly. There’s no performative-ness to this—it’s just the truth. Yukhei  _ is _ pretty. He’s the most beautiful man Baekhyun’s ever known, whether dressed up all regal and elegant, or under Baekhyun, ruined and desperate. 

“Shut up,” Yukhei sniffles, shifting his body down and trying to meet Baekhyun’s thrusts . “Just fuck me.” 

“My pretty boy,” Baekhyun practically coos, and he slams forward, surprisingly powerful, knocking the air out of Yukhei’s lungs. “Are you gonna come?” 

“Need—on my throat. Your hands,” Yukhei says. “Choke me,” he sputters. 

Baekhyun’s eyes narrow, but he smiles darkly, and his hand slides up to Yukhei’s throat. He feels like he can sense his pulse, his anticipation, can hear each broken breath as he thrusts up into him, and he closes his fingers, just tight enough, around Yukhei’s neck. 

Yukhei closes his eyes, blissed out, and all of a sudden he comes, weaker than the first orgasm but intense all the same. He tightens around Baekhyun, clenching down on his dick as waves of orgasm crash through him, and that’s all Baekhyun needs to get tipped over the edge. He releases into Yukhei, relinquishing his fingers from his neck and biting into his shoulder instead. White sparks just behind his eyes as his teeth scrape along Yukhei’s skin, and he collapses into Yukhei’s chest. 

It’s a few seconds of nothing but heavy breathing and silence before someone speaks. 

“Thank you,” Yukhei says, a rasp whisper. 

Baekhyun peels himself off of the prince under him, pulling out and rolling to the side. “You’re welcome.” He leans onto his side, peering down at Yukhei’s face. He looks properly ruined, hair in his face, eyes red, lips swollen, bite mark still purpling into the skin of his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah… I’m… really good, actually.” Weakly, he reaches for Baekhyun’s hand, and Baekhyun threads their fingers together. 

“Let’s go get you cleaned up,” Baekhyun says, gently. His ultimate duty is to take care of His Majesty, after all. Most of the ways he looks after him would be seen as odd, sinful, treacherous—but he has his threads of normalcy, too. He has to.

++

He runs a bath in Yukhei’s private chambers, stands at the side as Yukhei crawls in. 

“My ass is sore,” Yukhei says. 

“It better be,” Baekhyun scoffs, using a rag to wipe down his own hands. Yukhei stares at him, like he’s trying to assess something.

“Get in with me,” he suddenly demands, resting his arms on the tub’s edge.

Baekhyun blinks at him, confused. Yukhei’s never offered this before. “Why? I can’t bathe with the  _ prince,  _ that’s—”

“Oh, fuck you. You just had your dick inside the prince, get off your high horse, Baekhyun,” Yukhei says, trying to sound serious, but a little grin cracks onto his face. “Just get in. Consider it your future king’s orders.”

Baekhyun feigns a shocked gasp, rolling his eyes, but he sheds himself of his shirt and underwear, climbing in. The water’s warm, strangely comforting, and Yukhei’s large hand finds his waist. 

“What’s the point of this?” Baekhyun says, making his lips a thin line. 

“Sit on the edge of the tub.” 

Baekhyun frowns, albeit playfully. “God, who made you so demanding?” He complies anyway, resting his ass on the tub’s edge. Yukhei moves through the water to kneel before him, pushing Baekhyun’s legs apart to settle between them, and there goes Baekhyun’s ego again—the prince is on his  _ knees  _ for him.

“I want to suck your dick,” Yukhei says cleanly. “You only got to come once. I felt bad.”

“I—” Baekhyun gazes down at Yukhei, at his big eyes, the way they gaze back up at Baekhyun imploringly. “You don’t have to.” 

“I want to. Let me.” Yukhei squeezes Baekhyun’s thigh. In the bright lights of the bathroom, something feels strangely different about this.  _ Intimate,  _ or some bullshit like that. 

Baekhyun puts a hand on Yukhei’s head, and curls his fingers into his hair. “Okay,” he says; 

Yukhei smiles, looking so stupidly excited. It’s that eagerness, that confidence he has, that Baekhyun loves so much about him. (There are a lot of stupid things Baekhyun loves about Yukhei, unfortunately, but it’s not like he’ll ever admit that.)

Baekhyun’s dick is already hardening, and Yukhei takes it in hand, swirling his tongue at the head. Baekhyun’s not really a dignified man—he gets a mouth on his dick, and it’s hard to keep his composure. He grips the back of Yukhei’s head, pulling at his hair, tugging him closer to his dick. He bites back the moans on his tongue as Yukhei takes his dick deeper, tongue dragging along the underside. 

“Jesus, okay,” Baekhyun heaves. “Fuckin’ forgot how good you are at this.” 

Yukhei just hums in response, fingers digging into Baekhyun’s thighs like he’s afraid to let go. He sloppily licks around Baekhyun’s cock, letting Baekhyun gently fuck forward into his mouth, hands keeping him steady on the bathtub’s edge. 

Maybe Baekhyun’s sensitivity is heightened from coming already, but he already feels incredibly close. It’s almost embarrassing how Yukhei touching him,  _ anywhere, _ can make him so wound up. He wants to say some stupid dirty talk, about how Yukhei is a good cockslut for him, or something, but he just  _ can’t.  _

_ Let yourself enjoy it, Baekhyun,  _ he thinks. Yukhei takes his cock even deeper, and Baekhyun’s toes curl, leg kicking in the tub. It splashes water onto the floor, but he doesn’t care, not when he feels so insanely good. He digs his nails into Yukhei’s scalp, hard, pushing his head against him. The tiny moans he keeps letting out echo through the bathroom, and Baekhyun glances at the ceiling, trying to bite them back as Yukhei starts building a steady rhythm with his mouth. 

“Gonna come—” Baekhyun grits his teeth, doubling over, as Yukhei slides his tongue along Baekhyun’s dick. It doesn’t take much before he’s spilling down Yukhei’s throat, Yukhei swallowing it all down without a care. He kicks his leg again, splashing Yukhei with a bit of water, and when Yukhei pulls his mouth off Baekhyun’s spent dick, Baekhyun apologizes profusely. 

“Sorry,” he says, shamefully, trying to wipe the water from Yukhei’s eyes. Yukhei just laughs, the first time Baekhyun’s properly heard him do that since he left, and his heart melts a little bit. “I missed you, Yukhei.” 

“You already said that,” Yukhei retorts, teasingly. He pushes Baekhyun’s knees together, and rests his head on top of them, looking up at Baekhyun warmly. 

Baekhyun pets his hair soothingly. For just this moment, it feels less like there’s any sort of rules to their relationship—not a prince and his advisor, or a prince and his consort—just Yukhei and Baekhyun. 

“Promise you won’t leave for a while,” Yukhei says. “I need you here, please.”

“I’ll make it happen,” Baekhyun replies with a sigh. “Just for you.” 

_ Always, just for you,  _ Baekhyun thinks to himself.  _ Everything for you.  _


End file.
